totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Jun
Jun is a contender In Total Drama Motel. She debuted in episode 12 even though she originally a cameoed. Jun has only competed in TDM. While she has made a few cameos after her elimination in TDM, Bakura13 has retired her role as a contestant. While jun has not made any appearnce in the series since TDM, her evil/alternate form Unknown appeared as a plot device in the post-merge episodes of TDBttN (It was not officially revealed to be her at the time) And finally debuted as a contestant in TDTN. Jun first appeared in episode 12 of Total Drama Motel as a cameo. She protested a lot of the dares as she is a women of peace and purity and does not beleive in them. She states that the last time she had a tantrum she almost killed a slut near one of the motels(Interestingly, Former contestsant Leo was murdered near one of the motels after her eliminations) She faintly hides a smile when Leo is confirmed dead. At the end of the challeng Chris announced that Jun along with Electra would be debuting. In episode 13 Electra asks her to form a debuters alliance with her, but she declines because she finds Electra to be the biggest threat in the running and does not trust her. From then on, Electra seems to grow a hatred for Jun, this is seen numerous times in the episode. She is the first to lose the challenge(Thanks to Electra) and is put up for the vote along with Zoey. Jun receives the most votes(Again, due to Electra) and is eliminated. Jun screams and falls to the floor, with slime engolfing her. This turns Jun into her cruel side. Jun smiles and runs away. Zoey and Sally are freaked out by this(Zoey even passes out) Although Flare calls her a freak. Sally then bets that it was jun who killed Leo. Jun made a strartling return in episode 17(Still in her evil form) She tries to kill Lili, but is stopped by Leo(Who was thought to have been killed by Jun) The two brawl, but Leo punches Jun so hard in the hard in the chest that the ground breaks and they both fall into the Eath's core. What happens next is unknown, althought it is assumed that the blow may have destroyed Jun. She is not seen for the rest of the season, even when the rest of the eliminated contestants appear to congragulate Lili for winning, thus supporting this theory. Her evil entity also takes possesseion of Asuka for the remeainder of the series, implying that she died and that the entity had to possess someone else. While not actaully appearing in ep 11, Leo goes into a demonic stae where she becomes covered in slime and goes on a rampage, a homage to Jun. Jun was mentioned yet again in ep 13 in Lili's confession. Lili apparantly ran over Jun with a tractor while sleepwalking, and due to this a wishing well was made named The JUn Kazama Memorial Wishing Well. It is unknown when this happened, though it is assumed that it took place before TDM since Lili would not have been able to do this in between TDM and TDBttn since they are almost moments apart in the TDN timeline, this does not explain how Jun is still alive by TDM however (It could be possible that the accident had not killed Jun or that her evil side probaably took over afterwards) Trivia *Bakura13 stated that Jun has a compassionate and a very rare cruel side. *Of all the contstestants in TDM in the final six,she was the only one not in an alliance. *Bakura13 confirmed that it was infact Jun's cruel side that attacked and Killed Jun, no motive was explained. *Being at age 44 at her latest appearance, she is the oldest contestant in the series with a confirmed age. *She is the one of few contestants in the series that is (Possibly) deceased. *She is the only character played by Bakura13 that is not used for comedy relief(Although hwo is not used for comedy relief often) *It is possible that the traces of slime leftover from Jun that got on Leo's clothes might have been how Leo went outraged in ep 11 of TDBttN. *Due to Jun being fully controlled by Unknown currently, it is unconfirmed if she will ever return as her normal self. Category:Contestants Category:Bakura13